


It's Taylor with an I not a Y

by Chubby_Otaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith has a crush on Taylor who is actually Lance, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, keith thinks lance's name is taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Otaku/pseuds/Chubby_Otaku
Summary: Keith had a crush on Lance back at the Garrison too bad he thought his name was Taylor. This is all revealed during a single Never Have I Ever game.In laments terms Lance is oblivious, Pidge is a little shit, Shiro is not a responsible Dad, Hunk is an angle, and Poor Keith is so so very Gay.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	It's Taylor with an I not a Y

Keith stared at the blank wall behind Shiro, Pidge had started a game of never have I ever forcing participation by convincing the alteans that it was an earth version of a bonding exercise. It was Keith’s turn so looking to Shiro smirking he said, “Never have I ever died.” 

“Darn it,” Shiro cursed. “I’m out.”

“Ughhhhhh…” Lance groaned putting a finger down. 

“Wait, Lance, you,” 

“Mhm”

“Your Joking.”

“I did die but Allura brought me back so it’s fine,” Lance shot his signature grin their way.

“That is not fine!” Keith exclaimed a hint of anger in his voice.

“Keith is right Lance your human that was probably traumatic and may have caused mental damage.

Hunk went next smiling, “Never have I ever had a crush on a boy.”

Pidge sighed dropping a finger now down to three.

Lance followed suit, No one expected Keith to do the same.

“The mighty mullet having a crush tell us now!” Lace demanded.

“His name was Taylor, he was loud but sweet and sat next to me in chemistry, in fact, he was in the same class as you Lance you should have known him.”

Pidge pushed their glasses up having a hard time keeping their laughter in understanding the situation immediately.

Hunk gave a sad smile nudging Pidge before turning to Keith softly saying. 

“Keith there was no one named Taylor in roled at the Garrison.”

“As a matter of fact, there was, remember the tailor because of how I thread the needle.” Hunk paled, understanding what Pidge’s words meant.

Turning to Lance who was currently beet red murmuring something along the lines of, “Nope don’t remember it.”

“What are you guys so worked up about? It’s just a crush.” Keith asked scrutiny in his tone.

“Keith, Oh sweet, oblivious, innocent Keith. You do realize that Taylor was a nickname.”

“Who’s?”

“My lovely friend I am so glad you asked, Tailor was the nickname of no other than our resident sharpshooter.” Pidge’s grim expression did not match the glee in their voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer version written but I have to edit it take this, for now, I appreciate comments and kudos thanks:)


End file.
